Dreams and Fantasies
by RatchetXHide
Summary: tf rare pairing weekly challenge: Megatron/Bumblebee - Dreams and Fantasies, NC-17/M, BDSM, S&M, RAPE, Toys, weapons play. Don't like, don't read. Darkest thing I have ever written and it's for my sister.


**Title: Dreams and Fantasies  
Rating: NC-17**  
**Warning: BDSM, S&M, Rape, toys, weapons play. RAPE ALL THE WAY THROUGH, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.  
Notes: The idea of this story was come up by my little sister and my Grandmama. Combining the two with my ideas made this story come to life. **

**Bold is Bumblebee's chirps and whines.  
_Italic is the comm links._**

* * *

Megatron watched as the mech of his dreams came into view. He wouldn't admit to anyone, but the young Autobot Scout meant something to him. He had seen him on the battle field in Tiger Pax and when he wouldn't compromise with him, he ripped out his voice box. But it didn't stop there. When they reached Earth, he watched as the scout protected the organics. The main one being a small organic mech, and even though he wished the mech was with him, he understood why they weren't together. The scout he wished to be with was aligned with the Autobots while he was the leader of the fierce Decepticons. The scout would never choose to be with such a rough leader of the Decepticons when he could easily be with one of the caring Autobots instead and in his mind he could almost see that the scout was with one of them. There was just a way that he held himself when he was around his leader that made me think that they were a thing.

As he watched the young scout, he began to wonder if he would ever get the chance to do any of the things he wanted to. At the same time, why would the young mech let him violate his body in all the ways he wanted to. Wouldn't the thought of it be enough to drive him away?

Megatron shook his head as he started to turn away when the yellow scout started to head towards him. Was the yellow mech possessed or had he lost his mind? He was headed towards one of the most dangerous… no, the most dangerous mech in the universe as if he had no worries at all.

When he was close enough to reach out and touch him, Bumblebee smiled and chirped a hello. Megatron was totally taken back by his actions.

"Why are you approaching me?" he snarled, torn between greeting him or taking him right there with the mech's leader watching.

**:I came to offer my services to you, my Lord,: **Bee chirped in response before taking his new leaders hand and leading him into the Nemesis.

"And what type of services are you willing to give?" Megatron smiled evilly.

**:Any that you are in need of.:**

Megatron smirked and drug the yellow scout into his quarters and put stasis cuffs on his wrists before pulling his hands up to cuff him to his berth frame. Bee struggled and pulled against the cuffs not quite sure what was going on. Megatron smirked as he pulled the younger mech's legs apart and moved to sit between them. He was sure that now he would fulfill his fantasies at last.

**:Me…Megatron… What are you doing?:**

Megatron ran a servo over his codpiece in response.

**:Megatron… I am not at services to do this…: **Bumblebee responded.

"But you said yourself that any service I need, you will help me with," he replied as he stroked the scouts transformation seams.

**:I did, but I didn't mean by doing this,: ** Bumblebee complained as he pulled harder on the cuffs. **:Let me go, my Lord.:**

"Now why would I do that when I have only just begun to please you," Megatron said, licking the grey codpiece in front of his mouth.

Bumblebee offlined his optics as his turned his head away from his new lord and the treatment he was getting. He was starting to believe that he was doing wrong by joining the Decepticons even if his mind was telling him that this is what he should do. He gasped as he felt his codpiece betray him and reveal his cable to the mech beneath him. He knew that this wouldn't end well now.

"Are you enjoying this, scout?" Megatron questioned before licking the scout's cable gently.

**:No, I am not enjoying…. AH!:** Bumblebee moaned and pulled against the cuffs. **:Stop this, Lord. I don't want this. Please don't make me.:**

Megatron licked the cable in front of him again before taking it in his mouth and sucking it as one hand reached to the nearby table and opened the drawer. He reached inside and pulled out dark purple ring. Pulling away from the mech's cable, he slipped the ring over his cable and made sure it was snug.

**:What are you doing? What is that for?:**

"It's to keep you from overloading to quick," Megatron smirked and licked the scout's cable again.

**:Why do you insist on torturing me?:** Bumblebee whined.

"This isn't torturing you. But if you want me to torture you, I could," Megatron smiled showing his sharp dentals.

**:Please don't. I don't want this Mega… My Lord. Please don't,: **came the begging chirps and whines of the yellow scout.

Megatron stood up and walked out of the room letting the yellow scout think about the various ways that he could torture him. What of all the items on this ship, could be used to make this worse than it already was. There were so many things that came to his mind, but when Megatron entered the room and the weapon in his hand could be seen, his optics widened. Megatron was now carrying Knock Out's energon prod. Turning the prod on, Bumblebee turned his head away knowing that if he lived through this, it would be a miracle. Megatron moved closer and touched it to the scouts arm to gently give him a shock.

**:STOP,: **Bumblebee chirped as loud as he could.

Megatron pulled the prod away quickly, not wanting to hurt the mech to the point of not being able to fulfill his fantasies.

"Did you enjoy that, mech?" Megatron asked as he lifted the prod and looked at the mech cuffed to his berth.

**:Not at all. Will you just stop?: **

"I won't stop till I have fulfilled my dreams and fantasies, scout."

**:Then just get it over with.:**

"And what would be the fun in that?" Megatron smirked as he touched the prod to the scout's other arm.

Bumblebee chirped loudly at the pain that shot through his arm. Megatron knew exactly where and how long to use the prod on his to not knock him out and Bumblebee was to the point of knowing that this wasn't the worse that his new lord could do. He was happy that this was the torture he chose and not something worse.

Megatron smiled as he turned off the energon prod and threw it to the floor before crawling back on the berth and looked at the mech of his dreams. He smiled before taking his cable back into his mouth and running his tongue over it playfully causing the mech to try to escape again. Megatron took his yellow hip plating and pushing them down to the berth with his clawed servos. He feel of the mech in his mouth was amazing and he couldn't wait to know what it would feel like to be inside the smaller mech.

**:I said stop:** Bumblebee chirped as loud as he could knowing it probably wouldn't help things.

"Fine," Megatron said pulling away from the mech and letting his codpiece reveal his above average sized cable.

Bumblebee's optics widened at the sight before him. He was terrified of what was coming. Megatron lifted the smaller mech's legs as he spread them and moved closer to him. Bumblebee offlined his optics as his valve clenched to close itself from the huge cable coming its way. Megatron on the other hand didn't take any notice of this as he positioned himself over the mech's tight and virgin entrance before pushing in roughly. Bumblebee whined in protest and pain as he felt the cable rip through him. He never expected in his life time that the mech he is now calling Lord would be the one to rip out his voice box and later be the one to take his virginity from him.

Megatron started to thrust in the scout harder and he heard the pleas and begs for him to stop. Hearing those made him thrust in even harder wanting it more and more. Nothing the scout could say would make him stop. He had wanted this for too long and now he was finally getting it. His let his claws scratch the yellow paint as they dug into the transformation seams on his hips causing Bumblebee's body to react in a way he didn't want. Bumblebee's body pushed up into the claws as well as pushing Megatron's cable farther in him. Megatron moaned at the sensation and dug his claws farther in only to hear the pleas to stop come more often. It was almost as if the mechs chirps were on repeat, but that didn't bother him at all. It just turned him on more. He let go of the hips and move up to the transformation seams right beneath his headlights and dug into them, feeling the mech squirm more.

**:PLEASE STOP THIS,**: Bumblebee chirps. **:THIS IS WRONG.:**

"But I am enjoying it and you said you would do me any service I am in need of and I have been in need of this for so long," Megatron cried as he trust in harder than before causing Bumblebee to whine louder.

Megatron kept thrusting in even though he could hear the whines of Bumblebee. He pulled the purple ring off the younger mech's cable as he starts to pump it hoping to make him overload before he could. With a few more pumps of the smaller cable, he saw the mech overload and felt the walls of his valve squeeze around his cable. The feeling caused Megatron to moan louder before overloading inside the small mech.

"_Sir, we have located the coordinates to another of the Iacon relics," _came the voice of Knock Out over his comm link.

Megatron sat up in his berth and looked around to see that the yellow mech wasn't there, but everything just happened to be another dream of his. Looking down, he noticed that his cable was hard and throbbing for attention.

"Shit," Megatron mumbled._ "I'll be there in just a moment, Knock Out."_

Megatron took his cable in his hand, knowing that it would have to be taken care of before dealing with the Iacon relics.


End file.
